December Mistletoe
by Queen Fire Faerie
Summary: OneShot Jinx has gone to the Alps on vacation, trying to forget her problems, but it will be hard with a certain speedster there...Jinx x Kid Flash // WARNING! You might choke on fluff!


'Its cold' Jinx thought. But hey, of course it was. After all, this was a ski resort, not Hawaii, and Jinx was starting to wonder why she had indeed not gone to Hawaii instead. Jinx hugged herself and trudged in the snow, spotting the lobby, or whatever thse things were called, in front of her. Jinx sighed, remembering for the billionth time that morning why she was freezing her butt of here, in the alp, instead of warm and dry at the Hive Five H.Q. It was because of him. Kid Flash. She had quit because of him. She had given up everything for him, but where was he now? She had decided a vacation could clear her mind, but she was wrong. It just made her think about him more. She shivered inside her layered, black snow-jacket, wondering what made her choose the Alps over Hawaii.

Finally, she reached the lobby, welcoming the warmth as she walked in. She took off her soaking jacket and hung it on a rack by the entrance. If it had been Jump City, everyone would have turned to look at her, fear in their eyes. But here they didn't. maybe it was because they didn't know who she was. To them, Jinx would just look like another twisted punk/goth teen on vacation. Her bubble-gum pink hair was in a braid, under a black snow-cap, black mitten covered her hands and she wore a matching black snow suit. Pretty average. Nobody paid much attention to her. Well, except for a certain red-headed teen sitting on one of the many plush sofas, who had just seen her walk in. His eyes widened considerably, but he decided it wise not to go talk to her just yet.

Jinx sat by the counter of the small "bar", if you could call it that, and ordered a cup of hot chocolate. "To go" she told the waitress. As warm as it was down here, she would have rather been upstairs, in the room she had rented for the week. She kept telling herself it was because it was comfortable up there, with the TV and giant bed. But she was lying to herself. It was because she didn't want to see all the couples laughing, snuggling together, and most of all, kissing under the mistletoe, that hung above every door. Usually it wouldn't bother her. She had easily learned to ignore them. But that wasn't it this time. It went deeper than that. Every time she saw some love-struck couple, snuggling contentedly together, she couldn't help but imagine, if for a brief moment, that it was her there, her and Kid Flash…but, of course, she chased those thoughts away.

From the corner of her eye, she spotted a rather familiar looking teen staring at her. How long had he been there? Did it matter? Of course it did! She wasn't going to let some creep keep staring at her, or specific parts of her for that matter! She was about to turn around, fully prepared to tell the boy off, when the waitress put her cup of hot chocolate in front of her, waiting for Jinx to pay her. As Jinx dug in her pockets, she realized…shed had no money! She had probably dropped it on the ski lift. She smacked her head and groaned. Leave it to her to run into luck like this. The boy next to her seemed to sense her dilemma, and paid the drink for her. Instead of making her happy, this made Jinx upset. She didn't need random boys buying her drinks. This time, she was really going to give this kid a piece of her mind. But then she turned to look at him. Something about him made her stop. It wasn't his looks, although he was extremely handsome. He had orange-ish hair, although it was barely visible under the yellow snow-cap he was wearing, a yellow sweat-shirt, and red ski-pants. He seemed like a normal enough teen, but then why did she feel like she had met him before.

"Funny meeting you here" the boy said. And the he smiled. That smile! She knew instantly who he was.

"Kid Flash…" she whispered, more to herself than to him. She shivered, but it wasn't from the cold. This couldn't be happening. She had gone there to forget about him, and now here he was, sitting right next to her. A bit too close for her to feel comfortable.

"Actually, when im not being a hero, my name is Wally" he answered, still smiling. He noticed her shiver. "Are you cold?" he asked, fully prepared to give her his jacket.

"I'm fine" she replied coldly. "What are you doing here?" she hissed. Oh, how she longed to stop acting this way. To just forget about their roles as hero and villain, and let the world just melt away as she stood in his arms. But that couldn't happen. It never would. 'Wake up and smell reality, Jinx' she scolded herself, as her mind wandered to places she dared not let it go.

He was unfazed by her coldness. "There was some trouble, so I thought I could stop by and check it out" he still had that goofy grin plastered on his face. That smile that made her melt on the inside, although her outside was as cold as the peaks of the alps themselves. "What are you doing here?" he asked her

"Well, right now, im leaving" she answered. She stood up and started walking away. A part of her was pleading her to go back and apologize, but her brain told her to keep on going. Kid Flash stopped smiling and ran after her. Just as she was about o walk out the door that lead to the rooms, he grabbed her hand. She tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but he was too strong. 'His hands are so warm' she thought.

"Please, don't go…" Kid Flash's smile had vanished. He seemed to be…pleading? How she wanted to comply. To just hug him and never let go. But her brain told her to do something different.

"Let go" she struggled more. He sighed sadly. But his look of sadness didn't last long. He looked up, and the cocky smile that Jinx loved so much was back.

"Alright, ill let you go…" he agreed. "But first…" he pointed upward, grinning slyly.

'Oh no!' Jinx's brain yelped 'Oh yes!' her heart did a victory dance. Above them hung a leafy green plant. Mistletoe. She had stopped struggling. 'Don't do it! He's a hero!" her mind scolded. 'You known you want to' her heart teased. She looked into his eyes. They seemed to long for her, maybe the way she longed for him. She smiled 'Shut up!' she yelled inwardly at her mind, and her heart did another victory dance.

They were so close now. She hesitated. Then, he grabbed her hands, and that simple, yet caring act, set her heart melting. 'He has the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen' was Jinx's last thought, before the gap between their lips was sealed. Everything melted away. The people around them faded into darkness. He was no longer a hero; she was no longer a villain. They were just each other, full and complete. Well, at least now they were. To anyone it would have been just a kiss. But it was more than that. To these two particular teens, it was a promise, or more like, a language. Communication in its simplest and most pure form. A silent exchange in secrets and feelings, without ever saying a word. 'You'll never be alone' was his promise from him to her. 'I know' was her answer.


End file.
